


knight captures rook

by Marishna



Series: Badge and Banshee [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Chess, Gen, Memory Loss, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Season/Series 06, Sheriff Stilinski Doesn't Know, Stilinski Family Feels, lydia & the sheriff are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: His shift ended almost two-and-a-half hours earlier so by the time Sheriff Stilinski pulled into his driveway at home it was dark and quiet on his street. 
It seemed his night wasn’t over, however, because under the streetlight directly across from the house sat Lydia Martin’s vehicle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "Sheriff Stilinski" on LJ. 
> 
> This can be read as a standalone or in line with the other "Badge & Banshee" fics. Does reference season 6 events but contains no spoilers for anything beyond 6.01.

His shift ended almost two-and-a-half hours earlier so by the time Sheriff Stilinski pulled into his driveway at home it was dark and quiet on his street. 

It seemed his night wasn’t over, however, because under the streetlight directly across from the house sat Lydia Martin’s vehicle, easily recognized because he’d approved more than a couple speeding and parking tickets to her in the last year or so. As he got out of his car he watched her climb gracefully out of her own and cross the street.

“Miss Martin,” he greeted her neutrally.

She nodded, long hair barely waving and makeup impeccably done. “Sheriff Stilinski.”

“Something I can help you with?” 

Lydia’s perfect facade seemed to waver and the Sheriff thought he saw fear creep into her eyes but he blinked and it was gone or was never there. 

“This is going to sound strange but I was wondering if I could have a walk through your house?” Lydia asked. “It’s for a… school project.”

It did sound strange to the Sheriff and he knew he knew it was a lie but instead he nodded and gestured for her to go ahead of him. He walked them to the door and let them in, flipping on the entryway light so they could see. 

“Anything in particular you’re looking for?” he asked, leading her to the kitchen.

Lydia shrugged. “It’s for a psych class.” The cop in Sheriff Stilinski was edgy but the man who’d watched Lydia grow up went along with it.

She trailed him from room to room on the main floor, running her hand lightly over random items in the different rooms. A liquor bottle on the kitchen counter, a set of keys in a drawer, an aluminum baseball bat were a few things touched with a single, perfectly manicured finger. She was silent as the Sheriff led her on the silent tour, however.

At the top of the stairs to the second floor were four doors. He opened the one immediately to the left and showed her the bathroom that she peeked into for a moment, then nodded. Next was his own room. She stepped inside, looking without touching, and her shoulders slumped for a second. 

The next two rooms were spares, doors closed tight as they’d been for years because after his wife passed away there was no family to visit him but he couldn’t bring himself to sell the house. The door directly down the hall was somewhat barren, holding only a double bed, a dresser and a side table with a basic lamp on it. Lydia only took one step inside before turning around again.

The final room was a bit warmer, despite the cooler blues and greys in it. The blue plaid comforter spread over the bed appeared to have been used at some point since whenever it appeared in the house, although the Sheriff couldn’t remember when that was. 

“This is a spare room?” Lydia asked, odd tone to her voice.

The sheriff nodded. “I was just trying to remember the last time it was used but it’s been that long.”

Lydia crossed the floor to the window and looked out, peeking between a couple of the blind slats. A few appeared to be bent at the ends and as Lydia ran her fingers over them lightly her whole body shuddered.

“Miss Martin…” he started slowly. 

Lydia turned around to face him but her attention was grabbed by something else. She crouched down and reached for something under the bed, out of the sheriff’s sight. When he stood up she was holding a white rook from a chess set. 

“Do you play much chess in here, Sheriff?” Lydia asked, offering him the piece from her outstretched hand. It trembled as he reached for it.

The piece was cool to the touch but wholly unrecognizable yet… oddly familiar. He rolled it around in his own hand, searching his memory for the last time he played chess--did he even know how to play?

“Must have fallen out of a box or something,” he mumbled, staring hard at the piece. 

Lydis cleared her throat after a long moment, startling him a bit. He was going to shove the chess piece into his pocket but she stepped forward.

“If it’s not going to be missed do you mind if I keep that?” Lydia asked, tone just shy of demanding. 

The sheriff eyed her closely, wondering why he was so willing to let her into his house and why he was handing the piece over to her. 

“Bring it back when you can,” he heard himself say, but he didn’t know why.

Just like Lydia didn’t seem to understand why she was nodding and agreeing, making a promise that neither of them knew they were committing to. 

“Lydia,” the sheriff started as he walked her out of the house. “You and your friends…”

Lydia paused on the front step, waiting. 

“Are you all safe?” He asked, the words strange on his tongue.

Lydia stared out into the dark and shrugged a shoulder. “I'm not sure any of us are,” she admitted softly. She turned to him with a hard gaze. “You need to be okay, though. Promise me you won't do anything stupid.”

The sheriff blinked. He was the town protector, he had to be equal parts daring and cautious at all times. He didn't have anyone to worry about his safety but Lydia’s concern caused a lump to form in his throat.

“I'll do my best,” he assured her and then watched her walk to her car, drive off, and disappear into the night.


End file.
